1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording paper cutting device and a printing device, and more particularly, to a recording paper cutting device capable of preventing degradation of recording paper cutting performance due to an adhesive applied on a recording paper, and a printing device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A thermal printer is a type of a non-impact printer which uses a special recording paper that reacts to heat and applies heat to a recording paper using a printer head to develop color to show a letter or an image.
That is, due to its ability to smoothly print a letter or realize colorful graphics without using a toner, ink, or the like, a thermal printer is suitably used for printing various types of labels, receipts, tickets, or the like.
A typical thermal printer includes a cutting part configured to cut or perforate a printed recording paper and, in general, automatically cuts or perforates a recording paper when printing is finished.
Here, recording papers used for a thermal printer includes a recording paper having an adhesive applied on one surface thereof. When such recording papers are used, a phenomenon in which an adhesive is accumulated on a cutting part in a repeated process of cutting or perforating the recording papers occurs.
Such a phenomenon leads to degradation of cutting performance and causes inconvenience to a user.
Also, when the recording papers described above are used, there is a problem in that, after the recording papers are cut by the cutting part, recording papers disposed at an upstream side are attached to the cutting part and are not normally fed.
Also, a typical thermal printer inevitably has a predetermined space between a printing part and a cutting part, and there is a problem in that recording papers placed between the printing part and the cutting part cannot be printed due to the predetermined space.